


to be announced

by Comictor



Category: One Piece
Genre: /shrug, F/M, OC/Canon, i don't know what else to tag really, so the style may seem kinda wonky, this is an RP turned Fic between a friend and I, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comictor/pseuds/Comictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair embarks on a dangerous mission without the slightest clue of how to actually navigate her small ship. Nearing her death she is saved as the Heart Pirate's submarine emerges just underneath her dingy, knocking her unconscious body onto the deck. Law is ready  to just leave her to her doom, but his first mate and best friend convinces him otherwise. He may regret his decision to heal her when she finally regains consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be announced

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a combined work between myself and my friend's RP logs, patched up and made to fit the Fic format. That being said there may be a bit of weird part with the style of the writing since it was two people.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to say before hand was that this is my first fic in a LOOOONG time, so even tho I write casually I am probably REALLY rusty with fics and characters that already exist, so I'm sorry on both our behalves if anyone is out of character.
> 
> Last note, Clair is a character of mine and she has an ask blog that she shares with another character of mine! So check them out on ask-yume-and-clair.tumblr.com because they're awesome and if people actually ask me stuff I'll update it more often!
> 
> My personal tumblr is comictorwillrule.tumblr.com
> 
> Alright, you can read the story now.

Clair lay unconscious in her small boat, having run out of food days ago, most of it due to spoilage. How could she get herself into this situation? She had a mission and couldn't even do that. For sure, this is the end. How can it not be? There is no one around for miles to help her, even if someone was around this is pirate country, they would rob from her and leave her for dead. Much like she is now. The only nutrition her body has gotten for more than a week is the sunlight.

Bepo ran around crew member to crew member pleading for them to surface its gotten too hot for the furry white bear to handle once again, not that the jumpsuit helped much. The bear was sweating buckets as he fell onto his stomach in front of a set of his crewmates, laying in his own sweat pool the bears tongue draped itself off his teeth as his mouth lay open panting as his chin rested on the not so cool metal floor, "Please can we surface?" the bear pleaded. "It will just be for a little bit I need air," The bear said as he crawled, climbing the pant leg of his fellow crew member as Law walked in, grin playing on the ends of his mouth as the shadow under his slightly amused eyes were still present as ever.  
"Alright, get ready to surface everyone, otherwise we'll drown in Bepo's sweat." The captain said, speaking with a sarcastic tone laced within his words.  
"Right" said the two crewmates who went to go prepare the sudden surfacing.

Clair rattled awake briefly when her boat was suddenly moving upwards instead of the usual side to side wobbling she had gotten so used to. She had barely and weakly looked over the side when she fell unconscious again, her head making a loud and sickening noise on the bottom of the wooden boat.

Feeling the crash of the submarine breaking the surface, Bepo dashed for the door that led to the fresh air outside. Forcing the door open, Bepo quickly moved himself out of the stuffy sub, "whooo~, I feel much better now," the bear said, sweat spontaneously disappearing as he spoke. Knowing it wasn't a time to relax yet the bear made a quick scan around the sub but saw nothing right away so he let out a sigh as he took another deep breath of the fresh air. Finally, and not with the same haste as Bepo, Law, and a few other crew members, exited from the inside of the vessel to take a breather, the cool salty air pricking at the men's skins.  
Taking a scan himself, Law looked around noticing an odd shape atop the higher deck, his brows slightly furrowed as he went to go check it out, grin not yet disappearing from his face. Making it to the higher deck he saw a small boat, which was odd for the grand line. Curious he took a step closer revealing a small body of a girl resting on the bottom of the boat. He leaned forward for a better look, resting his hand of the side of the ship peering in on the girl.

Clair lay unknowing of the man peering down at her, who had emerged from the risen sub. A small pool of blood forms around her head from where it hit the boat.

Following his curious captain, peering over the man's shoulder he saw the girl, but Law started to turn and ran into Bepo. His eyes were half slitted pitying the girl, but it would be to much of a hassle, let alone none of their business, to help the girl.  
"Wait where are you going?" The bear asked, slightly confused with the situation.  
"I'm going back down. You’re the one who said you only needed us to surface for a little bit, so let's get ready to submerge." His tone was as blunt as normal, but he was only met with more confusion from the white bear.  
"But that girl is hurt, you’re not just going to leave her are you?" The bears voice was mixed with worry and confusion as he ask his captain.  
His brows furrowed more as his eyes narrowed, his grin losing its curve as he replied, "yes I am. We have no need, nor obligation, to help this girl. Plus she has a boat, I'm sure she’ll run into another boat." His tone was void of sarcasm as he leaned back slightly resting a little of his weight on the girl’s boat, his palms resting on the course wood surface.

After only faintly hearing the conversation between the two, and still unable to open her eyes, Clair mustered most of her strength into raising her bony, mal-nourished, and slightly jaundiced hand to rest on the much bigger hand resting on her boat. Getting his attention, she put the rest of her strength into mouthing the words 'help me' painfully slow as her hand went a little lax on his as her strength quickly left her.

Turning his head towards the girl behind him, Law read the words that formed on her dry lips. His eyes were softer but still not amused as he pulled his hand from the girls and pushed forward past Bepo. "Captai-" cutting off Bepo, Law spoke plainly.  
"Do whatever you want."  
A small smile formed on the bears lips as he was given permission to treat the girl. Carefully, he lifted the frail girl and brought any other belongings with him as he went below deck and readied for both submersion and the girl’s treatment.

Relief flooded her as she heard permission be given and felt the hairy arms pick her up, or at least it would have if she were awake.  
Her eyes fluttered open and were promptly shut to block the blinding light before opening again. She looked around herself, a little confused and tried to sit up before feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her hand shot straight to the wound only for her to find it tethered to an IV drip. She slowly rested her arm back on the bed and used her other to push herself up into a sitting position as she looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was wearing a large hospital gown over her regular pants and lack of shirt, and sat in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. The whole room she was in was unfamiliar to her. She tried to remember anything she could. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as she couldn't recall anything beyond passing out in the middle of the Grand Line with the knowledge that she was going to die. She is snapped out of her concentration when she hears the door fling open and a man step inside with a large and rather worried looking bear following behind him carrying a tray of food. She touched her stomach, feeling it growl loudly.

"I don't see why I have to bring this to her Bepo" Law said, his voice bored. He carried the tray of food as the bear walked beside him.  
"Because you’re the captain and she needs to see that you don't mind her being here." The bear replied, but it was only followed by a grumble from the captain as they reached the door connecting them to her room. Opening the door, the two strode in hearing the growl from the girl’s stomach.  
"Here's your food, don't eat it too fast." Law stated quick and boredly as he placed the tray close to her so it was easy to reach.

"Oh, um. Thanks." She eyed the food on the tray with some skepticism, "May I ask where I am?" She decides to try the food later, when she is certain they aren’t trying to poison her.

"This is the Heart Pirates’ submarine" Bepo said. As Law turned to leave, Bepo grabbed his arm and turned him back around, "and this is our captain, Trafalgar Law." Bepo proudly showed off his captain, who stood without resisting, the corners of his mouth rising showing off his usual grin, his eyes slightly amused. "Well, I must excuse myself. Bepo, you can stay and keep her company," Law said as he left the room. The clunk from the door echoed in the room as the girl and the bear were left alone.

"He seems unsociable," She said with a shrug. "My name is Clair, by the way." She held her hand out to him, "are you guys the ones that helped me? I honestly can't remember much after blacking out in the middle of the ocean."  
"My names Bepo" the bear stated as he put his paw on his chest, "and yes, we found you and your boat on top of our submarine when we surfaced, and Law said that we could treat you," the bear said with a happier spin then how it really happened.  
Surprise made itself quite comfortable on her face at hearing that a bunch of pirates saved her through orders from the captain. Maybe he wasn't so bad? "Oh!! Thank you! When will he be back? I want to thank him as well."  
"Well I'm not sure but right now focus on getting better, and if he hasn't come back by then we can go find him sound good?" Bepo asked his main focus was to get the girl well again, but it was nice to see her wanting to see Law again.  
"Yes, thank you for helping me." She grinned as sweetly as she possibly could. "I think I'll be better in no time, I'm already feeling good. How long was I asleep?”  
"Just a few days, it took awhile to get your body hydrated. But what you need now is some food so go ahead and eat up," Bepo said encouragingly.  
She turned her head to look at the food and painfully remembered the wound on her head and touched it tentatively with her hand. Slowly reaching for the tray she turned to the large white bear "what happened to my head?  
"Oh, there was a cut on it. You most likely got it when we surfaced under your boat but we can't be sure. Nevertheless, we fixed it up for you. Nothing to really worry about, but there are a few stitches so we’ll have to keep an eye on it." He said cheerfully despite the subject of conversation.

"You guys really did a lot for me, even though you didn't have to. Your captain must be very kind hearted." She placed the tray on her lap and ate a large mouthful, followed by another, and another, until the tray was completely clean of food. "Thanks for the food"

"Its no trouble and he's a great captain" Bepos words got softer he and the others really did respect their captain. "Well if you’re feeling up to it we can go look for the captain"  
Glancing at her IV she looks back at Bepo and nods, ripping out the medicine admission from her arm and slowly standing up, stopping for a second to regain her balance and then walking over to Bepo "So where's he at?" She chirped  
"I'm not really sure but we’ll find him" Bepo said with a laugh, but a sweat drop beaded down his forehead at the girl’s action with the IV but he got over it shortly as he led the girl into the hall.  
She followed briskly behind him down the hall. She suddenly became worried about something "um..."  
The bear turned around to look at her "Yes?"  
"I didn't see my things in the room."  
"Oh! Yeah, we put that in a box somewhere, we can ask the captain when we find him," She was visibly relieved and somehow looked even more forward to meeting the man again.

After looking in the obvious places, the bear finally led the girl to the captains room, casually opening the door. Leading the girl in the bear peered past the corner wall to finally find his sleeping captain, "he's over here but he's asleep right now" with a slight snore, Law slept sitting up, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Looking at him curiously she taps Bepo on the shoulder and whispers "how can he sleep sitting up like that?"  
Bepo regarded his captain as if only just thinking this was odd. "I don't know." He still had a smile on his face. Clair shrugged it off and looked closer at the sleeping pirate.  
Opening his eyes, the girl’s face drew closer to his, he asked bluntly, "what are you doing in my room?" And just as quickly as he asked the question he turned to look at Bepo asking another question, "and why did you let her in here?" His voice was a little annoyed due to getting interrupted.  
She shrugged as the bear became increasingly nervous about his decision to bring her to him. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She told him, not backing away from his obviously annoyed face.  
"Yeah-yeah that's why I led her here! Nothing more!" the bear said nervously before adding "my apologies" as he rushed out the door expecting the girl to follow.  
Seeing the girl unmoving, Law spoke again, "You should thank Bepo, he's the one who treated you. Is there anything else?"  
"I did thank him. I'll thank him again though." She regarded him and appeared to make a decision "But, he told me you gave the order to rescue me from sure death.” She leaned even closer to him and whispered “So I wanted to thank you as well." she smiled before giving him a long kiss.  
Before he could speak he felt the girls lips press against his, a slight pink brushed the top of his cheeks and ears, his body grew stiff, his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed down, pushing away the girl he shouted, "what's wrong with you!?"  
"Curious about your reaction." She laughed to herself obviously satisfied with what happened. "I wonder if you make a habit of roughly shoving injured women." She tittered after seeing his reaction to her mocking.  
Still flushed and angry as hell, he yelled, "get out!" Bepo jumped from hearing it in the hall. He rushed back into the room to see what had happened.  
Giggling she skipped out of the room and ran into Bepo in the hall. "Ah! The captain told me you treated me, so thank you again! I don't know why a bunch of pirates would help a stranger on the sea like this." She was obviously in a better mood than before and she was in a pretty good mood then too.  
"You seem pretty happy" he said, addressing his thoughts.  
"I found out something interesting." She said giggling to herself. Although Bepo was curious Clair skipped by without elaborating. Bepo worried about whether to follow her or check on his captain, he decided on the later and poked his head into the room to see him slightly blushing and wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how long that was holy cow what. That wasn't even everything I had in my google docs.
> 
> I just previewed and I'm so sorry its so long.
> 
> We have probably several chapters ahead prepared already, and its ongoing.
> 
> AHAHA THIS IS GON BE GREAT.


End file.
